


narcissus

by yurimu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, A little, But I had fun writing it, F/F, It Sucks, Lesbian, Love, felt like posting is somewhere, kinda inspired by billie eilish' "my future", no ones gonna see it, wrote this for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurimu/pseuds/yurimu
Summary: in love with a future, a future that is her.
Kudos: 4





	narcissus

I'm in love with a future, a future that is her. I'm in love with silken brown hair, in love with glossy brown eyes that hold a universe in themselves, more in love with the soft plumpness of the lips on her face than I am with the stars under the night sky. Her hands that hold something as if it were a delicate white lily, I’m in love with her, the person that she is; as if she were the apple blossom of my eye, she holds my world in her hands. The wild rose of my feelings, the feelings that hurt as if my heart were taken and squeezed, the pleasure and pain of her, the person that is her. Unrequited as they are, they are painful: the feelings that I feel. 

“What're you thinking about?”, comes out of those lips, the lips that I so much love. She breaks the comfortable silence we once held, with her alluring brown hair that grazes the side of her face, with the innocent eyes that hold the reflection of the luminous moon above us, and maybe with her tinted pink cheeks that are the color of azalea; these are the things I notice, the small things I notice, the everything that I see.

“Nothing”.

Unrequited as they are, they are painful: the feelings that I feel.  
I feel these things, these things that are her and her alone.  
But, my feelings as they are, they are unrequited and my heart is left to cry as a child might, or maybe as a woman would, as the pit in her stomach is left as a pit.


End file.
